Killer Instinct X RWBY
by DarkGamer062
Summary: This seris contains what would happen if the worlds of RWBY and KI collided into one. Strong content ahead
1. Origins: Shadow Blake

_**RWBY X Killer Instinct**_

 _ **Origins: Shadow Blake.**_

As you all may know by now team RWBY is split up, and divided, Weiss was forced back to Atlas and was Fulgorized (That is for a later time I'm afraid) Ruby and the remainder of team JNPR formed a new team RNJR, and headed to Haven, and Yang now just sit's in bed wanting to be alone, forever, not even seen by her child (From an earlier fanfic of mine.) and Blake ran. Well something happened to her. After she rejoined the White Fang, for protection of her 'friends' she was corrupted by dark forces. While at the base camp, she thought of only what she has now done, butcher people, steal train cars of dust, and harm humans, but only for her friends? They have just returned from getting their asses handed to them by a duke werewolf man thing when, _**it**_ , happened. She felt a chill in her spine and pain in her chest. She felt a strong surge of energy, dark energy. "GUAHHH" She let out a painful shriek. And she just turned into black dust. Later when Adam sent some grunts to see what happened, a black portal opened and out came it. A blue skinned, long black haired, average sized 17 year old girl, that wore a torn black shirt covering her breast, and torn black pants, Chains over her shoulder, and a tattoo of what appeared to be a tiger on her left arm. It had cat ears, and when it turned its head it wore a skull mask that covered the bottom of her face. "What the hell are you?" One of the unrespecting grunts asked. She then slaughtered them and started to burn the camp. Now a team of huntsmen journey to investigate the fire all they find is a field in smoldering ashes, and purple flames. To this day the creature still hunts for Adam Torus to slay him. And the academies' call this best a fanus grimm hybrid, but one tiger monk and his allies call it _**Shadow Blake**_.


	2. Origins: Atlasion Fulgore

_**RWBY X Killer Instinct**_

 _ **Origins: Atlasion Fulgore**_

It was the average winter day in Atlas, snow on the ground and on the sidewalk there was Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee dust company, She was told to go for a walk and see if the new Penny MkII could function in the cold. "Isn't just lovely today Ms. Schnee?" Penny asked her. "Say Penny why did my father and Winter want me out again?" Weiss asked the cyborg. "To see if my new body could…" "Good your functioning properly, now what was it my father wanted you to tell me after the test?" Weiss with the question unexpectedly put her doom towards her. "He says you must fight for Atlas in the upcoming war under Your sister's command." "Well tell my father and my General sister that my answer is no, now come along Penny." Weiss signaled Penny to follow with her hand as four blades came from her back. "He also said no is not an option." Weiss turned as she say a bloodthirsty smirk on Penny's face. "What do you," Before she could finish Penny sent on of the swords right through her right arm at the shoulder cutting it clean off. "AHH AH HA." Weiss grabbed a hold of the shoulder that use to bare an arm. "GUH, UH, AAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She looked at Penny with fearful eyes as she sliced off the white haired heiress left leg. "GUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She had blood curling screams as she fell, ear piercing as well as she fell. She went for the myrnester when Penny's third blade just dropped like a gyatin on her left arm cutting it in the same place. "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Weiss shut her eyes as she had the dark realization that all she could do was beg witch she knew was not going work. She decided to scoot away with her only leg in witch penny grabbed and sliced it off, leaving the heiress limbless. "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE PENNY NO, I BEG OF YOU, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Weiss was in pain and thought she was going to die. 'this can't be how I die, just for saying no to a question?' "It was the only way I saw fitting to persuade you if you reclined to become what General Schnee and ARIA wants you to become." 'ARIA, wait the thing in charge of the SDC's new business partner.' And that was the last thing she remembered before Penny stomped on her face. _**Days later**_ "Guh, huh, Winter." "Weiss your awake." "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital. And yes I know what Penny did to you." Weiss looked at Winter with pleading eyes. "Winter, so much pain, I can't move." Winter grabbed a bottle with red liquid in it and the back of Weiss's head. "Here drink this it will help get rid of the pain." 'and prep your for assimilation' Weiss then felt pain in her chest and head was dropped on the pillow. "It's time."

 _ **The following week**_ News articles across the kingdoms of Weiss's disappearance and they unveiled a new cybernetic solider. Some insiders called it the Atlasion Knight mkIII, others called it the Atlasion Knight on steroids, But the official name was to be shown. As Winter grabbed a chord she leaned her mouth over the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the first product of the New Schnee family Dust Co. and Ultratech affiliation…. _**The Atlasion Fulgore.**_


End file.
